Eifersucht
by Penitence
Summary: Diese kleine Geschichte spielt nach den Ereignissen von Thor und irgendwie innerhalb der Geschichte von The Avengers, aber bei mir hat Loki eingesehen, dass seine Taten und Ziele falsch waren und hat sich sehr früh den Avengers angeschlossen. Er hat niemanden umgebracht und auch niemanden ernsthaft verletzt. Ich persönlich finde Lokis Charakter auch ohne Mord und Totschlag interess


Mit einer Hand, hielt er ihre Hände über ihrem Kopf zusammen.

Und mit seinem Körper hielt er sie gegen die Wand gepresst. ,,Ich frage mich wofür du dich hältst, du bist nichts weiter als ein wertloser Mensch'', raunte er ihr ins Ohr, wobei er ihre Handgelenke noch fester zusammen hielt, ,,denkst du wirklich, dass irgendjemand sich wirklich für dich interessiert. Jeder von den sogenannten Avengers hofft auf einen guten Fick, mehr nicht. Also bilde dir nicht ein, dass du etwas Besonderes wärst!'' Darcy war, während Lokis beleidigenden Worten unnatürlich still geblieben und hatte, soweit es der geringe Platz zwischen ihnen zuließ, ihr Gesicht von ihm abgewandt. Das reizte Loki nur noch mehr. Wie konnte Darcy sich anmaßen ihn zu ignorieren. Er wollte ihr Gesicht sehen, denn er verspürte einen beunruhigenden Drang, in ihren Augen, die Reaktion auf seine Worte zu lesen. Doch Darcy schien von seinen Worten ungerührt geblieben zu sein. Von diesem Impuls getrieben, nahm er ihr Kinn zwischen Zeigefinger und Daumen und drehte ihren Kopf so, dass sie ihn ansehen musste. Nicht zum ersten Mal verspürte Loki, wie sich sein Herz vor Scham schmerzhaft zusammenzog, als er in ihr tränenüberströmtes Gesicht sah. Ihm wurde klar, dass er mit seinen gemeinen Worten zu weit gegangen war. Er hatte sie so sehr verletzt, dass sie weinte. Das hatte er nicht gewollt. Seine silberne Zunge, für die er bekannt war und mit der er immer mit süßen Worten zu umgarnen wusste, versagte, immer dann, wenn er auf Darcy traf. ,,Denk nicht, dass ich bescheuert bin und mir das nicht bewusst ist. Fast mein ganzes Leben lang, haben mich die Leute auf meine Brüste und meinen Körper reduziert und meinten, dass ich 'ne schnelle Nummer wäre. Denkst du ich habe keine Gefühle, denkst du ich genieße diese Art von Aufmerksamkeit? Ich weiß, wie die Leute hinter meinem Rücken reden, außerdem bekomme ich es fast jeden Tag in der Klatschpresse um die Ohren geknallt. Darcy: Die Schlampe, die mit den Avengers rumvögelt. Ich bin es Leid, so Leid...'', der Rest ihrer Worte, wurde von ihrem leisen Schluchzen erstickt. Gerade als Loki darauf antworten wollte, spürte er auf seiner Schulter die bekannte schwere von Thors Hand. ,,Bruder, ich denke, dass reicht jetzt, du hast Darcy genug belästigt.'', erklang Thors tiefe Stimme.

,,Ich bin nicht dein Bruder'', damit wandte sich Loki, mit einem letzten Blick auf Darcy, von den beiden ab.

Zwischen den beiden machte sich eine peinliche Stille breit, in der nur Darcys leises Wimmern zu hören war, bis Thor ihre Hand ergriff und sie in sein Zimmer führte. Als sie sich dort auf die Couch setzten, nahm Thor Darcy in die Arme und hielt sie solange, bis sie sich beruhigt hatte und ihre Tränen versiegt waren. ,,Was habe ich Loki getan, dass er solche Dinge zu mir sagt. Ich weiß, dass er mich nicht besonders mag. Das lässt er mich fast jeden Tag spüren, aber so hat er sich mir gegenüber noch nie verhalten'', flüsterte Darcy und sah Thor mit tränennassen Augen an. Thor spürte wie sich sein Herz zusammenzog. ,,Darcy, Loki ist noch nie gut darin gewesen seine wahren Gefühle zu zeigen. Entweder straft er die Leute mit Gleichgültigkeit oder er versucht sie zu provozieren. Loki betrachtet die Menschen in seiner Umwelt meistens mit Verachtung. Aber bei dir Darcy, habe ich einen solchen Blick, bei ihm noch nie gesehen. Wenn er sich unbeobachtet fühlt, kann ich sehen wie er dich ansieht. Und seinen Blicken nach zu urteilen hat er dich sehr gern, aber Loki tut sich schwer darin, auf Menschen zu zugehen und bei dir scheint es ihm noch schwerer zu fallen.'' Darcy sah Thor ungläubig an. ,,Pfff ja sicher, komische Art seine Zuneigung zu zeigen'', antwortete Darcy.

,,Selbst ich habe Schwierigkeiten Lokis wahren Gefühle zu verstehen, aber du kannst mir glauben, dass er dich sehr viel mehr mag, als es den Anschein hat'', antwortete Thor besänftigend. Darcy schien von Thors Worten nicht überzeugt zu sein, wie konnte sie auch? Loki hatte sie, seitdem er sich den Avengers angeschlossen hatte, die meiste Zeit ignoriert. Und wenn er sie nicht ignoriert hat, hatte er ihr entweder fiese Sprüche an den Kopf geworfen oder sie mit einem unergründlichen Blick angesehen.

,,Vor allem denke ich, dass Loki eifersüchtig ist'', fuhr Thor unbeirrt fort. Darcy meinte sich verhört zu haben und blickte Thor mit ihren großen braunen Augen an. ,,Und welcher Mann, würde nicht jeden anderen beneiden, dem du deine Aufmerksamkeit schenkst. Du bist clever, witzig, schön und wie heißt es in Midgard? Du trägst dein Herz am rechten Fleck, Darcy.'' Bei diesen Worten umfasste Thor, ihr Gesicht mit seinen Händen und küsste sie zärtlich und ausgiebig. ,,Wir alle lieben dich Darcy, nicht nur für deinen Körper, sondern vor allem für deine Persönlichkeit, vergiss das niemals.'' Als ob er seinen Worten mehr Ausdruck verleihen wollte, trug Thor sie zum Bett und ließ sie dort sanft nieder.

Langsam und bedächtig streifte er Darcys Jeans von ihren Beinen. Er küsste ihre Knie, ihre Fersen und ihre Zehen. Als er ihre Jeans auf den Boden verband hatte, fuhr er mit einem Pfad von warmen Küssen ihren Körper entlang, wobei er in Höhe ihres Schoßes inne hielt. Thor sank seine Finger in Darcys Slip und zog ihn mit einer fließenden Bewegung aus. Er spreizte langsam ihre Schenkel und streichelte und küsste deren Innenseiten. Darcy spürte, ihr Herz bis zum Hals schlagen. Und als er mit seinen rauen Fingern sanft ihre Schamlippen teilte und sich seine warmen Lippen um ihre Klit schlossen, meinte Darcy, dass sie hier und jetzt ohnmächtig werden würde. Das Gefühl von Thors sanften Liebkosungen, war kaum zu beschrieben. Kurze Zeit nach Thors zärtlichen Berührungen, jagte ein Orgasmus durch Darcys Körper der ihren Atem stocken ließ.

Doch Thors Zunge hielt nicht inne und Darcy befand sich zwischen dem Gefühl von süßem Schmerz und Lust gefangen. Sie versuchte ihre Schenkel zu schließen, doch er hielt sie mit sanfter Stärke auseinander und fuhr mit seinen Liebkosungen fort, bis Darcy abermals in Ekstase aufschrie.

Loki lief, wie ein eingesperrter Panther in seinem Zimmer herum. Wenn es um Darcy ging, konnte er seine ruhige und kalte Fassade nicht Aufrecht erhalten. Als er sah, wie sie mit Steve flirtete, hatte er die Kontrolle verloren. Aber er hatte sie nicht so sehr verletzen wollen, dass sie weinte. Loki hielt inmitten seiner Schritte inne, als ihm klar wurde, dass er das genaue Gegenteil von dem erreicht hatte, was er sich wünschte.

Thor war in vielen Dingen ein Hohlkopf, aber in einem war er Loki immer überlegen gewesen, er wusste mit Menschen umzugehen. Thor war es nie schwer gefallen, Andere für sich einzunehmen. So sehr ihm dieser Gedanke auch missfiel, Loki wusste, dass er mit Thor über alles reden konnte und über den Vorfall mit Darcy in Ruhe sprechen konnte. Mit diesem Wissen machte sich Loki auf den Weg zu Thor. Als er jedoch dessen Zimmer betrat, blieb Loki wie angewurzelt stehen, kaum glaubend, welches Bild sich ihm bot. Darcy und Thor lagen ausgebreitet auf dem Bett. Sie hatte ihre Hände in seinen Haaren vergraben, während sein Gesicht zwischen ihren Schenkeln ruhte. Er konnte seinen Blick nicht von Darcy abwenden, die in seinen Augen noch nie so schön aussah, wie in diesem Moment. Ihr Köper war von Schweiß bedeckt, ihr Gesicht vor Lust verzerrt und ihre schwarzen Locken, waren wie ein Fächer auf den Kissen ausgebreitet.

,,Bitte Thor, bitte warte ich brauch 'ne Pause'', erklang Darcys heisere Stimme. Loki sah, wie ihre zierlichen Hände versuchten, Thor vergeblich von ihrem Schoß zu lösen. Er schien endlich erbarmen mit ihr zu haben, denn seine Hände strichen langsam ihre Beine hinauf und er fuhr küssend ihren Köper entlang, bis er bei ihren vollen Lippen angekommen war. Darcy schlang ihre Arme um ihn und küsste ihn fordernd. Als Loki in diesem Moment nach Luft rang, wurden beide auf ihn aufmerksam. Darcy blickte ihn mit halb geschlossenen Augen an und in beider Blicke, lag ein Hauch von Zufriedenheit und Wärme, die Lokis Herz schneller schlagen ließ.

Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben, fühlte er sich unheimlich unsicher, doch zu seiner großen Überraschung, hielt Darcy ihm einladend ihre Hand entgegen und Thor bewegte sich, um Raum für ihn zu machen. Mit klopfendem Herzen, ließ er sich auf das Bett nieder. Kühner, als er sich wirklich fühlte, strich er mit seinem Daumen über Darcys weiche Lippen und küsste sie zärtlich.

Er fuhr mit seinen Lippen über ihren Hals, er liebkoste ihre vollen Brüste, bis er mit seinen Küsse an ihrer Scham ankam. Mit einem letzten Blick in Darcys gerötetes Antlitz, vergrub er sein Gesicht in ihrem Schoß. Thor hielt sanft ihr Hände auf das Bett gepresst, während Lokis Zunge sie in den Wahnsinn trieb. Jede von Lokis und Thors Berührungen, sprach mehr als tausend Worte und ließen Darcy spüren, wie sehr sie begehrt wurde.

Als alle drei erschöpft auf dem Bett lagen, nahm Loki Darcy fest in seine Arme und raunte ihr ins Ohr: ,,Verzeih mir, dass ich alle diese Dinge zu dir gesagt habe. Du bist mir wertvoller, als irgend jemand sonst.'' Mit diesen Worten küsste Loki, Darcy innig und sie meinte das ihr vor Freude, dass Herz zerspringen würde.


End file.
